


【福华】葬礼致辞

by Cyseus



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26213245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyseus/pseuds/Cyseus
Summary: 参考《神探夏洛克》S3夏洛克的婚礼致辞。
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 24





	【福华】葬礼致辞

［福华］葬礼致辞  
建议搭配《Who You Really Are》阅读。

“约翰·哈米什·华生，我会永远记得伦敦十一月份的冷空气，少见的暖阳，以及那一天巴茨医院消毒剂的味道。

在遇见你之前，我从来没想过有一天自己能成为别人一生的挚友。

一直到今天，我仍然认为所有的情感，尤其是爱，与纯粹冷静的理智相违背*，因此，我拒绝让任何人成为我情感的软肋，爱会影响我对于破案的判断与思考。

夏洛克是世人眼中的混蛋，这一点我早在少年时期就已经得知了无数次。

因而没有人能伤害到我，你也不必为我和别人争辩。

高功能反社会人格——有关心理医生的评价我没什么想法，但是我得承认，当你愤怒地抓着我的衣领挥舞着拳头，质问我为什么让自己陷入危险的时候，我发自内心感到慌乱。

抱歉，约翰，那些所有让你以为再也见不到夏洛克这个混蛋的时刻，我都很抱歉。

此刻我身旁站着牧师，这种可笑的圣洁感让我想起点什么。

在这数十年的人生经历中，我和你并立于教堂两次，一次是婚礼，一次是葬礼。

我曾许下誓言将用一生来证明我不会让你失望，希望我做到了。

哦，在你的婚礼上我的致辞让在场的金鱼们流下了眼泪，那么这次，在葬礼上就换成笑容吧。

还是说说约翰，华生医生是一位伟大的军医，参加过阿富汗战争，战功显赫。

你有着高超的医术——虽然我多次嘲笑你在儿童诊所的工作，为那些什么都不懂只会哭哭啼啼要你拿糖果哄的幼小金鱼浪费时间实在可笑。

你这一生治愈了太多人，尤其是我。

或者说，在我本来注定孤身一人的旅途中能遇见你是一种幸福的救赎。

你同样是很好的作者，你在博客上写下的每一个字我都认真拜读过，其实，那些我们一起侦破的案件在你笔下更为有趣。

不同于我，华生医生的情感细腻饱满，甚至让我觉得丰富过了头。

你总是不停地为逝者叹息，安慰生者，这在我看来是没有必要的。

我们常常争论有关死亡的话题，你对死亡的态度过分悲伤，我却从未畏惧死亡，我得说，如果我的死亡能够换来伦敦的永远清宁，我愿意欣然迎接它。

但荒谬的是，在疾病缠身的生命尽头，约翰，你竟没表现过一丝一毫的畏惧，反而是我，在你走后，直到葬礼开始前的五分钟，我还在酒吧用高浓度的酒精麻痹自己的神经。

是的，约翰，此刻我已平静，因为你给我生命带来的一切美好与温暖都足以化作我接下来独自走完这段旅程的勇气与力量。

我不喜欢煽情，你知道的，那愚蠢又华而不实。

那就谈点别的，今年的春天格外寒冷，贝克街的火炉前还是依旧温暖，不过我已经很久没有坐在那架沙发上了。

最近没有案子找上门，伦敦的罪犯似乎集体罢工了——你放心，我的小臂上没有任何贴片。

我还是会戴着那顶猎鹿帽走上街去，裹紧大衣，呼吸着属于首都的肮脏空气，偶尔在街上拉拉手风琴，在221B的窗前拉拉小提琴。

不必担心我，我缺少的不过是你现磨的一杯咖啡和两块方糖罢了。

约翰·华生，你说你相信上帝，相信转世，你一直喜欢那些鬼神传说。

我本是坚定的无神论者，可是如果相信上帝的存在可以让我拥有转世，那我现在虔诚祈祷，请求上帝赐佑你我。

我无比期待与你的再次相遇。

医生，我这辈子从未对谁表达过自己最真挚的情感，今天会是第一次也将是最后一次，我知道你听得见：

再见，还有，我深爱着你，我的挚友。”

**Author's Note:**

> 参考《神探夏洛克》S3夏洛克的婚礼致辞。


End file.
